chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Osaka Ourihime
Petty Officer 2nd Class Osaka Ourihime was a Human member of the UNSC Frontier Corps and was one of the helmsmen aboard the Frontier Corps vessel, the Currie. She was friends and crewmates with Logan Hertzold, who worked on the bridge alongside her. She was known for being even-toned and serious, but underneath her shell, she was constantly criticizing herself. Ourihime was killed on April 2nd, 3235 when the Currie deorbited and crashed onto the surface of TB-44110b. Biography Osaka was born on the planet Gondolind and was a third generation colonist. Her parents had been born on the world before her and raised her in the planetary customs, but she kept a clear connection to her Japanese heritage which her family had brought with them to this new world. Gondolind was a planet that was in the process of terraformation, which meant that the land was not completely ready for unprotected Human exploration, so most of the population were workers that were trying to better their environment. Osaka didn't want any part of the lifestyle where she thought that her talents would be wasted. In school, she was a distinctive student who was considered the smartest child in class, accelerating out of primary school before she was 11 years old. Halfway through high school, Osaka had more than enough of a personal resume to be noticed by the Frontier Corps who approached her and offered her a position upon graduating from college, which she accepted. Upon turning 20 years old an exiting the planet's education system, she boarded the first ship that was bound for Earth, but spent a week preparing to leave with her family, enjoying the time that they had together. Osaka kept in contact with her family frequently afterwards. For nearly two years she served with the group mostly on science vessels as a pilot. She believed that she would eventually become skilled enough to become an officer in her own right. By 3234, she had become a Petty Officer 2nd Class, and was a promising candidate for OCS. Those dreams would never come to pass though as on April 2nd, 3235, Ourihime would be part of a fatal crash when her current ship, the UNSC Currie would crash on the planet TB-44110b, killing her, her other helmsman, and several other crewmembers. Her body would be placed under a tarp by the survivors as the ground was too solid to bury her. Personality Osaka's personality was one of strictness and enclosed feelings. This may be a result of her family's heritage, but her father in particular was a man who wanted on the best for his daughter and believed that his decisions could make her life better. This was something that stuck in Ourihime's mind and through her careers. She believed that in suppressing emotions, she could clear her mind for challenges ahead, and for her, it appeared to be working. This also in turn made her awkward around others to the point of being unsure how to act efficiently. It was not to the extent where she was a sociopath, but it made her embarrassed to be part of social gatherings, especially her award ceremonies. She was made fun of in school which gave her something of an inferiority complex so she couldn't forgive herself for small mistakes. Trivia *Osaka was named after the prefecture of the same name located in Japan on Earth rather than the city that is the capital of the region. This is a clear sign of her family wishing to keep some semblance of their heritage. *She spoke with her family exclusively in Japanese. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (Posthumous) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Frontier Corps